


Patience (Rework)

by starybinch



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Androids, Angry Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Hate Sex, Injury, M/M, Robots, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starybinch/pseuds/starybinch
Summary: Delta has been getting on Upsilon's nerves all god damn day.
Relationships: Upsilon/Delta
Kudos: 6





	1. I just think I know...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reworking of my original fic simply named "Patience", which you can read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326763. It's been almost completely rewritten so that it better matches the personalities of the droids. They were so... stiff and annoying before. Thank god for character development.

7:36 AM

“Hey, pissdick. I need your help in the theater.”

“Pissdick”, as Upsilon is so fondly nicknamed, folds the upper half of his morning paper down and glances up at Delta with lemon colored eyes. He doesn’t  _ need  _ to read the paper, and all the droids have asked him on multiple occasions why he does in the first place. He’s… an android. He can just look up the news whenever he wants, but Upsilon says it’s comfortable to sit in the kitchen with the morning sunlight and read it, so whatever. “Oh,  _ do _ you now?”

Delta hesitates to answer, looking at him with narrowed eyes and a furrowed brow. “I wouldn’t have asked you for help if I didn’t need it, dumbass.”

“Just what is this assistance needed for?” Upsilon asks, flicking the newspaper back into shape. He doesn’t even try to hide the fact that he’s already bored of Delta’s presence, the prick. But that’s to be expected, Delta supposes. It’s Upsilon we’re talking about here. “You do not seem to be in any hurry, nor am I gathering any elevated stress readings. I am sure you can handle this on your own, Delta. Go find someone else to disturb.”

The green droid simply rolls his eyes with a loud groan, slouching over just to give his act that extra melodramatic touch that he’s so good at. “You’re such a fucking  _ douche _ bag.” But he doesn’t press the situation, turning on his heel and stomping out of the room.

-

11:21 AM

“Yo, dickweed. Are you gonna help me now?” Delta asks from the doorway, leaning on the frame with one ankle oh so casually crossed over the other. Upsilon’s back is to Delta, and he’s bent over some piece of robotics on the counter across the room. Various tools sit neatly in a line next to him with a piece of cloth under them to prevent any scratches on the countertop.

Upsilon straightens his back, sets a tool down on an empty spot on the cloth, and turns to look at Delta with a  _ very  _ unamused expression. “With  _ what _ ? Can you not see that I am clearly working on something here?”

Delta’s taken aback, the sharp attitude in Upsilon’s voice somewhat alarming. Yeah, he’s usually a dick, but god damn; this was different. Sounded like he was actually pissed. By the time Delta is ready to respond he doesn’t even remember what he was going to ask for anyway. “Well fuck me, man. Who shit on  _ your  _ life this morning? Fuckin’ asshole.”

The yellow droid sighs in exasperation and wipes his oil covered hands onto his jeans. “Just- what do you need help with, Delta.  _ What _ ?”

He just shakes his head with a sneer. “Nothing, dude, never fucking mind,” and then he disappears from the room.

-

2:58 PM

Delta enters the office and looks around, olive eyes brightening to lime when he spots Upsilon rifling through a drawer in the filing cabinet across the room. Unfortunately Upsilon notices him right about the same time, rolling his eyes with a curled lip. “What in god’s name are you going to ask me for this time?”

“I wasn’t going to ask for your stupid fucking help, Upsilon. I have to do things, too, you know, and apparently life hates me and decided I had to come in here and see your ugly mug again.”

“Then hurry up and find whatever you are looking for and get out. I am trying to concentrate and I can feel your idiocy frying my processors.”

“You know what? Fuck you, dude. Fuck you. I hope you choke on the biggest dick around this joint,” Delta spits out, finally moving out of the doorway to the left so he can yank open a drawer far too hard and nearly rip it out of the cabinet. “ _ Fuck _ , stupid fucking drawer, I’m gonna beat your dumbass into the next century.” Delta continues muttering angrily to himself as he flits through various folders, fingers moving quickly along the nametags until he finds what he needs. 

After hearing Delta have his little hissy fit over the drawer Upsilon stops what he’s doing to watch the green droid with disdain. “Something is seriously wrong with you, Delta.”

Of course, all that earns Upsilon is a folder thrown at him. “What is-? Stop throwing things, moron! What is your problem?”

“ _ You _ are my problem!” Delta retorts loudly. “Why don’t you suck a huge cock and maybe you’ll calm down, whore!”

“If you have what you need then get away from me. I am beginning to lose my patience with you.”   
  


“You never have any patience with anyone, you prick!” Delta slams the drawer closed, almost knocking the cabinet over, and then storms out of the room.

-

6:13 PM

Upsilon sees Delta headed in his direction from down the hallway and turns around to go back the way he came. 

“That’s just insulting,” Delta remarks, pointing at Upsilon with an accusing finger. He quickens his pace to catch up to him.

“Do not bother me any longer. I do not have the tolerance to deal with your bullshit for at least another twenty four hours,” he replies, taking a sharp turn down another hall, clearly moving for the brightly lit living room. Several others are lounging around, some on chairs and couches, some on the floor.

Delta mocks him, moving his hand like a puppet. “Well  _ maybe  _ if you weren’t being such a huge ass blasting bitchnoid then you wouldn’t be having that problem in the  _ first  _ place. Did you ever think about that one, oh wise pisslord?”

Upsilon abruptly stops walking and spins himself around and Delta just about runs straight into him. He grabs the collar of Delta’s shirt and yanks them both around again so he can slam his back into the wall. “If you have any self preservation you would just leave me alone for the rest of the fucking night. I do not want to see your face, I do not want to hear your stupid fucking  _ voice _ , I do not even want to hear  _ about _ you. You will leave me alone until I say you can interact with me again. Is that understood, Delta?”

Being slammed into a wall is startling no matter who you are, and the instant his collar is grabbed Delta’s pump nervously picks up speed. Then he remembers that this is piss cum supreme. What the fuck is he gonna do? Delta smirks, even huffs out a quiet laugh, but he holds his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, okay. Whatever you say, big boy.”

Upsilon frowns at the weird name but ultimately releases his hold on the front of Delta’s shirt. “Good. Now leave.”

The green droid immediately begins smoothing out his clothes, grimacing at how the fabric is now pulled loose in some places. He turns to walk away, but over his shoulder responds right as Upsilon gets to the doorway of the living room. “See you later, whore.”

-

9:47 PM

Delta, of course, had no plans to leave Upsilon alone for the rest of the night,  _ especially  _ after whatever the hell it was that had happened just earlier. No, if anything he absolutely planned to make it worse. Causing trouble is his favorite pastime, after all. 

The only problem with Delta’s plan is that Upsilon has seemingly disappeared off the face of the fucking planet after their last encounter. Delta’s searched every square inch of the east side of the manor, even sucked up his pride and asked a couple people if they had seen him to no avail. The last people to see him was the group in the living room, who said he’d left about twenty minutes earlier.

He knew by this point that Upsilon was avoiding him, perhaps even hiding from him. Delta imagines that Mr. Pissy Winky probably knows he’s up to something and decided to just stay the night in someone else’s room in the hopes that Delta would just give it up. It’s a game they play, but neither of them would ever admit that it was a game.

With a tired sigh Delta moves up the main staircase with the intent to start looking around the west side. He’d start on the second floor where everyone’s rooms were, heading down the large hallway with three smaller branches that lead to the bedrooms. 

  
  


His feet sink into the plush carpet, helping him move silently as he passes the first smaller hall on the left. He glances down the hall, completely dark minus two thin strips of light from under the doors. The mesmerising swirls of pinks and purples melt under Wilford’s door like usual. A warm incandescent light flickers in Bing’s room. For a moment Delta considers stopping to check on Bing and see why the light was messed up. He ultimately passes by anyway, figuring Bing would message him if he needed help. 

The second branch is on the right several feet down the main hallway. All three rooms are dark. Of course they are. The doctor always goes to sleep at nine to wake up at six. The twins always go to bed around nine thirty so they can be up bright and early, too. 

The last hallway is coming up on the left again. Delta already knows the two rooms will be dark. D is very rarely found in his room and Host is currently with him in his office. Still, he walks the five feet to the branch so he can peer into the darkness. As expected the lights are off and there are no signs of life in the- wait a minute...

Delta is given not even a hint of a chance to double take before a hand roughly grabs him by the back of the neck and yanks him backwards. His back rams into them with a loud thud as the soft gel gets flattened between their bodies and then he realizes that this has to be another droid. No human would ever be able to move him with such ease, nor would a human be able to take a full body slam like that from a droid and still be standing upright.

He now stands flush with this android, and even though it’s nearly pitch black in this corridor Delta doesn’t need to see to know that the android standing behind him is Upsilon.

“You’re a hard droid to find, Upsy Daisy,” he sneers. “Wanna tell me why you’re hiding in the dark like a lil  _ bitch?  _ Better yet, tell me why you’ve got me pressed up against you so snug, big boy, whatcha got in m-” 

Upsilon doesn’t let him finish, grabbing a handful of hair and one of Delta’s arms and turning so he can shove his face against the wall. 

Delta just chuckles. “Careful not to get any of my lubricant on the wall, baby. I don’t think D would be particularly happy with you.”

“I think it is in your best interest to shut the fuck up before this gets worse for you.”

But can anyone  _ really  _ believe that Delta would do that? No, of course he wouldn’t. So he opens his mouth again to spit out some smarmy words only to find two of Upsilon’s fingers stuck into his mouth, pressing down on either side of the frenulum under his tongue.

Once again the green droid feels the carnal desire to prove Upsilon wrong in any and every way possible. “I can just speak directly from my voice synthesizer, pissboy. If you wanted me to be quiet you could have just pulled out a gag and I would’ve gotten the hint.”

Upsilon presses down harder onto his lower jaw, forcing it open until there’s the sound of cracking plastic and Delta’s whimpers as he tries to flinch away.

The feeling of understanding that washes over Delta seeps over to Upsilon and he smiles, releasing the pressure on his jaw. “Who knew all it took to make you listen was a little physical  _ punishment _ ,” he sneers. “You are not to speak unless I directly ask you a question. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” but Delta doesn’t sound happy about the circumstances. He’s never been one to listen to authority, and Upsilon’s technically not even his “authority” in the first place. He just happened to get the upper hand first this time, and that pisses Delta off.

“Excellent. I am going to remove my fingers from your mouth and turn you around. You will not move whatsoever unless I tell you to do so. Is this understood?”

“Yes.”

“Perfect,” Upsilon smiles again. He does as he had described, pulling his fingers from Delta’s drooling mouth and wiping the faintly glowing spit onto Delta’s shirt, then grips him by the shoulders and spins him around. Once Delta is facing him Upsilon’s left hand finds its place on Delta’s neck, keeping him pressed against the wall.

“Something is  _ wrong  _ with you, Upsilon,” Delta blurts out, lip curled in disdain. “You’re never this…  _ fucked up.” _

Upsilon makes a noise low in his throat that rumbles quietly throughout his chassis. “ _ Delta _ ,” he hisses, “do you remember what I said not even three minutes ago?”

“Yeah, dill pickle dick,” Delta practically spits, “you told me not to talk like you think you’re my daddy or some bullshit like that. Fuckin’ freak.”

It’s obvious that Upsilon is about to snap. Seriously, he is at his  _ limit,  _ he is about to  _ lose it. _ His fingers squeeze tighter around Delta’s neck, the plastic beneath his gel creaking under the pressure. “I  _ told _ you to shut the fuck  _ up _ . And what do you continue to do anyway?”

“I’m still talking, you shit bitch, flat ass McFuckNips. What the fuck does it sound like I’m doing? Are you always this fucking stupid or is it just when I’m around?”

“You are making it very difficult for me to resist breaking you into tiny pieces, Delta. Or maybe- maybe that is what you want. You have always been a freak of nature like that, always looking for reasons to get into a fight.”

Delta just smirks, narrowing his eyes. “Sounds like you’ve got me all figured out, big boy. I just can’t help myself. Makes my fucking  _ dick  _ hard to beat the shit out of you.”

“Oh, is that what this is about? You are just trying to get off?”

“Well it wasn’t before but it sure as hell is now, because I know just how much that pisses you off. Or maybe I was kinda hoping you’d shove me against a wall and fuck with me until my servos lock up ever since this all started. Who knows? I sure don’t.”

Upsilon shakes his head. “You are unbelievable, truly. And just  _ how _ would you expect me to ‘fuck with you’?”

“Oh, gee, Upsilon. I don’t know, it’s not like we just got four of these fancy things called  _ attachments _ or anything that you put on the front of your body and use like, you know, a  _ cock _ . It’s not like you’re supposed to put them on your body and then jerk each other off or anything.  _ Certainly  _ not meant for  _ sex  _ things. Oh, no, never! I have no  _ idea _ what you could use those things for! Definitely not to-”

“Your language is absolutely vile. If I had a stomach I would be nauseous right now, please shut up.”

But Delta’s still going on and on, talking about how you can suck each other off or rub them together and who knows what else and Upsilon is getting  _ increasingly _ agitated. Both at Delta not shutting up and the fact that he can’t be the one  _ to _ shut him up by shoving his cock down his throat. Upsilon pushes harder against Delta’s neck, squeezing and digging his nails into the gel. Delta feels some of the components in his neck warping under the weight and instinctively wants to warn the tall droid that he’s putting too much pressure on his voice modulator, but he knows that Upsilon knows what he’s doing. He finally makes the grand decision to keep quiet now, realizing that one wrong move could get his components crushed in less than a second. And it is  _ so  _ annoying to get those replaced.

Upsilon’s bright, yellow eyes meet the glow of Delta’s green pupils before trailing down his face. He stops briefly to view the handiwork done on Delta’s mouth, sitting slightly open with the neon green glow of his tongue illuminated from behind his teeth and lips. There’s equally bright lubricant smeared across his bottom like and down his chin from where Upsilon and pulled his fingers out of his mouth.

He moves on with his visual tour, straightening out his elbow and taking a small step back so he can drag his gaze down the front of Delta’s body. Not a single centimeter of Delta’s chest is missed in the sweep. Upsilon spends a suspicious amount of time in the same spot once he reaches the bottom of Delta’s shirt, and the green droid bites his lip nervously.

“Tell me, Delta,” Upsilon speaks lowly, stepping forward to press their bodies together again. His free hand fiddles with the hem of Delta’s shirt.

“Depends on if you ask nicely.”

“Why  _ do  _ you wear your attachment all the time?”

“I don’t know, because I  _ want  _ to?”

“Do you use it every day?”

“No.”

“Have you used it today?”

“No.”

“Were you planning on it?”

“No.”

“Have you ever used it?”

“What is this, a crime scene? No, Upsilon, I’ve never used my attachment. I don’t know why I wear it. Maybe it’s just because I  _ have _ it so I feel like I need to wear it or it’s a waste of space. I don’t have a fucking answer.”

“Well if you were not planning on using it today then surely you have no reason to be wearing it, would you not agree? So be truthful with me,” Upsilon demands. “Have you ever used it?”

“I already told you no. Plus you seem to have forgotten that if you  _ really  _ wanted to know you could just search through our databases since we’ve had them and find out for yourself.”

Upsilon’s fingers make their way under the fabric and Delta flinches when his chilly hand makes contact with his tummy. He grabs Upsilon’s wrist but doesn’t try to remove his hand from his body, just holds it in place. “I do not mean just for sex, I mean at all,” Upsilon explains.

“You’re asking if I’ve ever gotten a boner with it. The answer’s still no, freak show.”

“Interesting. And why is that?”

“Gee, I dunno. Probably because I haven’t been in a situation that’s called for it yet. We’ve only had the damn things for six days now.”

“Oh, I certainly believe you have been in a situation that has called for it! I assumed you and Bing had engaged in any activities similar to what happened in the library two weeks ago now that you have one of your own. After all, you certainly seemed to enjoy yourself.”

“I am well aware of what happened, Upsilon. In case you’ve forgotten,  _ I was there. _ ”

Upsilon hums and quirks a smile. “That is the first time you have acknowledged your little adventure in the library.”

“I-,” but he’s already been caught, there’s nothing to say.

“Yes, of course,” Upsilon nods. He flicks his hand against Delta’s tummy to signal he wants his wrist released and Delta does so. “I have always wondered why your emotions are so haywire. Even now I can feel them going crazy. Perhaps it is just because you are broken.

“I’m not broken, you cum-guzzling shit stain.”

“Oh, really? I believe I will have to beg to differ,” Upsilon retorts. His hand slides up Delta’s soft midsection, feeling the smooth gel under his fingertips. “I believe you also know it to be true.” He pushes into Delta’s abdomen and the gel melts around his fingers, allowing Upsilon momentary access to Delta’s chassis before he pulls them back out. 

“Why are you doing all this? Normally we just beat each other up and then go our own ways, so what the fuck is your problem today?”

“I think a more important question would be ‘why have you not stopped me’? We  _ both  _ know you are very capable of doing so with ease.” He slides the tips of his fingers into the waistband of Delta’s sweats, resting the palm of his hand against his hip and feeling a hint of satisfaction when Delta tenses under his hand. “Maybe you just needed a little bit of attention today. Unfortunately you annoyed me enough that this has now become a punishment.”

“A punishment, huh? Well I’m sorry, cockbot, but I don’t feel very punished. Maybe you should leave the punishing to Beta. At least he can smack your ass until you  _ feel _ something. It’s all I can do to not fall asleep right now.”

Upsilon is silent for an uncomfortable amount of time, and with Delta’s short attention span he was just about ready to leave. When he finally speaks his voice is low and sharp, something Delta has heard far too many times before to consider it worrying. “An interesting choice of words.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m a fucking poet,” Delta rolls his eyes.

Then Upsilon’s hands fly into action, both of them moving to Delta’s pants and sliding into them. The green droid flattens himself against the wall in confusion, hands hovering over Upsilon’s shoulders and ready to start hitting if needed. “What the fuck are you doing?” But the other droid doesn’t answer, so Delta grabs his wrists tightly and holds him in place. “I asked you a goddamn question, you freak! What are you doing?”

Upsilon clenches his jaw, finding it increasingly difficult to stop himself from instigating an actual fight with Delta. “I am removing your attachment,” he growls.

“Why?!”

“If you are never going to use it then I see no reason for you to wear it,” Upsilon reasons, trying to keep his voice even.

“And if you would just let me  _ leave _ then I’ll put it back into its box when I get to the workshop to go under charge. Which is something we  _ both  _ should be doing soon.”

“You seem to be very protective over an object you supposedly have no intention of using,” he sneers accusingly before ripping his wrists from Delta’s grasp. One hand is already back in his sweats, down the front of his underwear and gripping the base of the attachment. Of course, since it’s  _ attached to Delta’s body _ he feels the rough handling and lets out a pained grunt.

“Are you fucking serious right now?” He exclaims. He presses one hand to Upsilon’s forehead and pushes him away while the other hand grabs Upsilon’s wrist in an attempt to pull it out of his pants. “There are at least one hundred other ways you could get your point across but instead you choose the most embarrassing one where you have to touch my  _ dick _ .”

Upsilon ignores him, twisting the base counterclockwise until it clicks and pulling it from his body. Delta sighs, happy for relief from the uncomfortable pressure to be released, and finally manages to shove Upsilon away from him. 

“I find it funny you think that was the most compromising part.”

Those words stop Delta dead in his tracks. “Excuse me?” 

“We both know you heard me,” Upsilon announces, followed by the sound of his jeans unzipping and shuffling fabric as he slides his pants and underwear down to his thighs.

“Oh, no. Nuh uh,” Delta shakes his head. “Absolutely not. You stole my dick so you could use it? I don’t think so, chi-”

The first click of it connecting to Upsilon’s body rings out into the air and Delta flinches. It sounds so loud in the quiet hall, faintly echoing a couple of times before fading away. He waits, figuratively holding his breath, for the second click that indicates the attachment is now correctly, well,  _ attached _ .

**_Click._ **

“I have a funkalicious feeling I don’t need to worry about what’s going to happen to me in the immediate future anymore.”

“Oh? Why is that, Delta?”

“I don’t… I just know.”


	2. That's One Way to Clean some Robots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Here's the second chapter rewritten! Please enjoy, leave some kudos and a comment if you feel up to it!

“Oh, but you know me, curious by nature. So do tell,” Upsilon requests, taking a step forward and straightening himself to his full six foot three inches. Delta moves his legs further apart, not particularly fond of touching the other android at the moment. Upsilon just takes this opportunity to step forward again to now be standing between Delta’s legs.

“Gee, I’m not sure. I just don’t want to, I guess,” Delta responds curtly.

“A shame, as I was quite intrigued. Why not just tell me? It is not as if I will harm you for a  _ guess _ ,” he continues trying to coax the answer out of Delta, softening his voice as if he thinks that will help him after everything that’s happened in the last twenty minutes. It doesn’t  _ work _ , of course, and Upsilon frowns. “If you will not tell me then-”

“Oh,  _ please _ , spare me the bullshit. You only want me to answer so you can get your rocks off to making me obey your orders as if I’m your little  _ toy _ ,” Delta snaps. His green eyes are wide and wild, flitting between assorted shades of green as his emotional processors go off the shits. Then he’s grinning devilishly, eyes narrowing at Upsilon. “Or  _ maybe  _ you just want to feel like you’re the higher up here because you wish you were  _ Beta _ .”

Upsilon hooks his foot behind Delta’s ankle and jerks him off balance, stepping back as he falls to one knee with a loud thud. “You seem to have difficulty controlling your worthless mouth. Perhaps you should be taught when it is actually appropriate to open it.”

“Perhaps you should just fuck off already,” Delta growls, sliding his other leg down to sit on his knees.

“You are nothing but a fucking  _ bug _ to me. Something that buzzes around constantly and plagues my existence,” Upsilon steps forward so he can reach out and run a hand through Delta’s hair. His jeans slide down to his knees at the movement and Delta’s eyes follow them down. “I must admit, however, I think I quite like you on your knees for me. Maybe next time you will do it all on your own.”

“In your most disgusting dreams,” Delta hisses.

Upsilon mutters in response. “Unfortunate.” He grips a fistful of hair towards the crown of Delta’s head and yanks hard, earning a pained whine.

“It intrigues me, your behavior. Each time you say something out of line I hurt you, yet you  _ continue _ to say things despite knowing where they will get you,” he wonders out loud. “One could speculate you enjoy the pain, Delta.” Upsilon pauses, thinking to himself. “Do you?”

“Do I  _ what _ ?”

“Do you enjoy the act of being injured? Does it bring you pleasure to be harmed?”

Delta doesn’t answer, resulting in another harsh tug of his hair. He squeezes his eyes closed and growls from between clenched teeth.

“I asked you a question. Will you not answer me?”

His eyes open again, a bright, poisonous green glaring up at his yellow counterpart, and he grins. “Does this turn you on, Upsilon? Is having someone on their knees for you arousing? Abusing them until you can make them do whatever it is your little heart desires?”

“I believe I was the one asking questions here.”

Delta mocks his question from earlier. “Will you not answer me?” 

He growls in return, growing tired of Delta’s smart mouth. “Would you like to find out?”

Delta, the smug bastard, rolls his eyes with a shrug of his shoulders. “Why the fuck not? Not like I’m doing anything else important at the moment. Might as well be your little pleasure doll for the night by this point.”

Mr. Piss huffs out a laugh. “Funny you should say that, Delta,” he sneers. “I just so happen to be thinking the same damn thing.” He keeps one hand buried in Delta’s hair and uses the other to push the band of his underwear down and grip the base of the attachment, sucking in a breath as he pulls it free of its fabric confinement.

Delta is actually surprised when the thin strip of yellow, glowing lubricant hits his optical processors. Despite Delta’s assumptions about Upsilon not being able to truly feel pleasure it seems the yellow droid is indeed half hard.

“I expect that you know what I am going to ask of you.”

“Just because you ask doesn’t mean I’m gonna do it.”

Upsilon sighs in exasperation. “You have always enjoyed making things so much more difficult for yourself than necessary.” He doesn’t give Delta a chance to retort with a snarky response, already sliding his foot forward and between the droids legs. 

Delta tries to shuffle backwards but he’s already up against the wall. All he can do is watch as Upsilon rests his heel on the carpet and presses the ball of his foot against Delta’s groin. “It is a shame, really, how unbelievably stupid you are,” Upsilon sighs. He balances himself with one hand on the wall, lifts his foot until the entire thing is on Delta’s crotch, and bears his weight down.

Delta bites his lip to muffle the noises escaping him while Upsilon grinds his foot against the sensor-filled plane of his groin, forcing the fabric of his clothes to rub painfully into his body. He instinctively begins curling forward, resting his shoulder against Upsilon’s shin and grabbing weakly at his ankle. As much as he hates it he can’t help the upward ticks of his hips into Upsilon’s foot, stimulation simply too good to ignore. This isn’t what Delta wants, he’s not supposed to show that he’s  _ enjoying _ this, but he knows Upsilon won’t stop until Delta essentially agrees to suck his dick. 

“Okay, okay!”

Upsilon stills his foot, struggling to remove it from Delta’s grasp. “Okay what?”

“What do you want?” Delta asks, releasing Upsilon’s ankle so he can sit up straight and lean his back against the cool wall behind him.

The yellow droid smirks, setting his foot back onto the floor. “How kind of you to ask.”

“Let’s just get this over with already.”

“That would require you to have your mouth open without speaking. Do you think you can do that? Is it even possible for you?”

“Yeah, you’re a real fuckin’ clown today, shitstick,” Delta mumbles under his breath, green faintly lighting up across his cheeks. He rolls his eyes and refuses to look at Upsilon as he opens his mouth wide, sticking out his tongue and letting out an “ahh” to let the other know his mouth was agape as if he couldn’t see the bright green of Delta’s tongue. He closes his eyes and wills himself to calm down in preparation for what would almost surely be a brutal throatfucking.

Upsilon smiles, patting Delta’s face. “What a good toy.” He shuffles forward just a bit more and grips the base of his cock, lifting it up and preparing to shove it down his throat when he hears a noise to his left. Upsilon stops moving, cock so close to his tongue that the small bead of lubricant dripping from the tip just barely touches. “Someone is-”

“The Host turns to shin his flashlight down the unlit hallway that leads to both his and D’s bedrooms. He finds Upsilon and Delta hiding in the shadows in a very… compromising position. The Host would like to ask if they are serious right now.”

“Ah, Host. Not the best time, I must admit,” Upsilon says sheepishly.

“The Host is very aware of this now. D received a text from Wilford that he heard something bumping against the wall and thought there were monsters, so the Host came to see what was going on. He did not expect to find  _ this _ ,” he gestures to the two droids. His cheeks flush and blood begins staining the front of his blindfold.

“I thought you could see the future,” Delta points out.

“The Host does not understand how Upsilon and Delta can be so nonchalant after being caught in a sexual act. He is not going to stand around and explain the nuances of his abilities at this moment in time. He asks that the droids be quieter so Wilford will go to sleep and leave the Host and D alone to do their work.”

“Of course, Host. We apologize.”

“Your apology is accepted. The Host turns around to walk away from the couple. He is going to pretend that he was not a witness to this, and when D asks what happened he will simply-” Host’s voice fades as he continues down the hall to return to Dark’s office.

The two droids exchange an amused look. “Interesting.”

“Indeed,” Delta agrees. He pulls himself back to his feet and begins to lift himself from the floor, pushing on Upsilon’s legs to move away from him. “I think I’ve had my fair share of excitement for the night. I’m going to bed.”

A hand on his shoulder pushes him back down. “I do not think so. This just means you need to be quieter.”

“O-  _ me _ ? Oh, right. That’s fuckin’ rich. I’m gonna pretend I’ve never met you before and awkwardly shuffle back to the workshop now. Have fun jerking off alone, loser.”

“I am starting to get tired of your attitude,” Upsilon warns.

“Funnily enough you’ve said that many times tonight but you haven’t fucking done anything about it. Your words are starting to become meaningless, you know?” 

“Well,” Upsilon mutters quietly. “I suppose I have nothing to do but prove you wrong.” Once again his hand buries in Delta’s dark hair, tugging the android’s head back to its position in front of Upsilon. His other hand grips Delta’s jaw and forces his mouth open, earning a pained whine. “Stay”, he commands, letting go of Delta’s face to grip his dick instead.

This time he doesn’t waste a single second, guiding his cock forward with his hips into Delta’s open mouth. Upsilon hisses as soon as the head makes contact with the heat of Delta’s mouth, sliding the underside across the green tongue until his cock is about halfway in his mouth. “Close”. 

So he does, closing his lips tightly around the thick cock. Initially he does nothing further, opting to wait for more instruction from Upsilon on what to do.

Upsilon’s fans kick up speed. He found it easy enough to keep his composure when first attaching the dick despite that being his first rush of such strong pleasurable sensations. Having his cock engulfed in a hot, wet orifice, however… Now  _ that _ is a different story. This sensation is like nothing he’s ever experienced before, he didn’t even have any comparisons, and definitely doesn’t have any ways to intelligently articulate what he’s feeling. The only words repeating in his mind are “good” and “hot” and he feels like some primitive creature that has just discovered language.

Delta smiles around the object in his mouth. With Upsilon so distracted it’s easy to read him like a book. Hell, the moron is practically singing his thoughts out loud. It’s just like he saw with Bing, complete loss of composure. Turning this situation around in Delta’s favor would be effortless, all he had to do is suck a little dick.

He bobs his head forward, pushing more of the artificial cock into his mouth until his nose is pressed to Upsilon’s body. It lays heavy on his tongue, twitching every few seconds as it continues to fill with more lubricant. Delta sighs, closing his eyes, and searches through millions of articles and tutorials on how to give the best head possible. In .50 seconds he now has the knowledge of a blowjob  _ god _ .

Upsilon’s hands both bury into Delta’s hair as he runs his hot tongue along the bottom of the cock in his mouth, trying to swallow it farther even though it’s just about as far as it’s going to get. It twitches again and a drop of lubricant smears across the back of his tongue, and Delta feels a strange delight at the sensation of it pulsating between his lips. 

  
  


“D-Delta.” Oh, how the mighty have fallen. The great and glorious Upsilon reduced to stuttering. You love to see it. “Stop moving for a moment.”

Delta only hums in response before sliding back, lips gliding across the silicone surface until he gets to the head. He rolls his tongue around the tip, sucking a little more into his mouth so he can map it out. Why he wants to remember every single detail about how Upsilon’s cock feels in his mouth he isn’t sure, but he’s doing it anyway.

Upsilon’s hands are shaking the tiniest bit in his hair and a feeling of triumph surges through Delta’s body. But instead of it just stopping after washing over him it pools in his wires, festering and making his chassis heat up and the green glow brighter across his cheeks. He picks up the pace now, bobbing his head and practically worshipping Upsilon’s cock with his tongue. He rests his hands on the droids hips, not because he was moving too much but because the urge to touch himself had come over him, and the last thing he wanted to do was hear about that for the rest of his life. 

Upsilon has turned into a moaning mess, one hand now over his mouth to muffle some of the obscene sounds coming out of his mouth. Delta didn’t think it was possible for the hardass to make noises even remotely close to this.

Steady hissing sounds in the air from both droid’s side vents opening to expel excess heat from their systems. Delta was naturally hotter than Upsilon but the yellow droid was virtually a steam boat at this point as he continuously pours hot, humid air out of his body.

Delta digs his fingers into Upsilon’s hips while he continues to suck him to high heaven. He finds he’s starting to become jealous of everyone else. He’s now the only android in the manor who had yet to do the sex words! Delta hollows his cheeks, feeling a twinge of pleasure light up his processors when Upsilon tugs on his hair and groans “More, more p-please,” from behind his hand.

Upsilon is now leaned forward with his forehead on the wall. He’s been getting his dick sucked for less than five minutes but he can already tell it will be coming to a close very soon. His hips jerk forward when Delta gives him a particularly good succ, shoving his cock down his throat as far as it’ll go. He hunches over the green droid, moaning into his hand as his dick twitches against Delta’s tongue and he cums.

Deciding he isn’t done, Delta continues doing his best in stimulating Upsilon even though his head is essentially locked in place, rolling his tongue around the cock in his mouth as he swallows every drop of cum. 

When Upsilon is finally sucked as dry as he’s going to get he realizes his legs are practically vibrating, and Delta continuing to try and suck his cock was making it worse by the second. “D-Delta, I need to sit down.”

He rolls his eyes. It seems Upsilon is no better than Bing at handling himself post orgasm. He slaps at Upsilon’s arm that had been holding his head in place and pulls off his dick with an obscene noise. “Okay, o- get the hell off me,” Delta demands.

Upsilon doesn’t need to be told twice, sliding to the side and plopping down next to Delta. He’s already beginning to cool from the lack of activity, but he pulls the shirt over his head to aid in the process regardless. “It is quite warm.”

“Oh, boo hoo. You’re a full seven degrees hotter. Whatever will you do?” Delta mocked, flapping the hem of his own shirt to pull the cool air against his skin.

“You should be careful, I have already cooled down three degrees.”

“Well, aren’t you just a lucky son of a bitch?” Unlike you, some androids don’t get the luxury of cooling off quickly.”

“Oh, I am well aware of your inability to perform core functions like you are  _ supposed  _ to do, I just do not care,” Upsilon replies and grunts as he pulls himself from the wall. He stands and moves in front of Delta, then reaches down to the attachment that is now void of any lubricant to twist it off.

“What are you doing?”

“I am giving this back to you. I do not want to wear it at all times like some kind of  _ heathen _ .”

“Yeah, no. It’s in my best interest to  _ not _ put that thing back on my right now,” Delta cautions.

“And why would that be?”

“You know? I really don’t think I should have to explain that to you. You’re a big smart boy, Upsilon, I’m sure you can connect the dots yourself,” Delta stands up, resting against the wall a moment before moving some more. He’s tired, both of this situation and in general, and currently resides at twenty three percent battery life. And boy did he get cranky once he got below twenty five. He begins straightening his clothes up to look more presentable, pulling his shirt down and running a hand through his hair. As he does so he hears Upsilon snap the attachment back into place.

Delta just shakes his head. “Unbe-fucking-lievable.” The idea of going under charge sounds oh, so enticing right now, but just as he turns the corner Upsilon grabs his forearm.

“Wait.”

The green droid stops in his place, sucking in a very deep breath. He doesn’t turn to look at Upsilon when he speaks. “Upsilon, do you remember what you told me earlier this morning? We were in the office.”

“As I was searching through the filing cabinet? What about it?”

“My patience with you is fucking dwindling,” he spits. Delta turns on his heel, throws his arm back, and suddenly time slows.

Immediately following the first hint of contact to Upsilon’s face everything speeds up again. The two suddenly find themselves outside on the back patio, a floor below where they started, and balancing precariously with only one foot on the edge of the pool.

Inertia forces Delta’s swing to continue, impacting Upsilon’s jaw and spinning him around, quite humorously, until he falls into the water. With only one foot on solid ground and the other hanging over the water Delta also loses his balance from the swing and he falls face first into the water.

Upsilon breaches the surface first and looks around wildly for Delta who comes up only seconds later. “Are you fucking serious? You punched me!” He shouts, swimming the short distance and pushing him back under the water. 

Delta just swims lower and grabs Upsilon’s legs to pull him under, too, giving him enough time to swim behind him. As soon as Upsilon comes back up he wraps his arms around his throat and Upsilon pulls at his wrists in an attempt to get him off. 

The sound of a door opening distracts the two droids, and after looking over they see Host exiting D’s office. D himself is sitting in his chair watching curiously through the large windows.

Host quietly pads over to them and squats on the edge of the pool. His face says disappointment, but the small upward tilt to the corners of his mouth betray him, and it’s clear in his voice this whole situation amuses him.

“The Host warned the two droids to be more quiet.


End file.
